MU1, Daniel Williams?
by heffermonkey
Summary: - Steve discovers Danny has been carrying around a secret with him from back in his NJPD days.


"Hey Uncle Steve," Grace shouted from the steps before running back into the house. Steve was barely out of the car and smiled after her, heading up to the front door himself.

"Thank you for collecting her," Rachel said, coming to the door with a box in her arms.

"Not a problem," Steve shook his head. "Danny apologises, he's stuck at the court house."

Rachel pursed her lips to save from saying anything negative and turned to peer down the hall.

"Grace, are you coming or not?"

"Ye-es," Grace shouted back.

Rachel held out the box to Steve. "I've been clearing through some boxes we had in storage and I came across these. They are Danny's, could you pass them along to him?"

"Yeah, no problem," Steve nodded, taking the box. Grace appeared, rucksack on her back and a bag in hand. "Got everything?"

"Yup," Grace replied with a smile. "Bye mom. Love you."

Rachel crouched down for a kiss. "Goodbye darling, have a nice weekend."

Grace skipped down the steps towards the truck and Steve gave Rachel a smile. "Bye.

"Bye."

* * *

"So, do you want to do anything?" Steve asked Grace as they pulled away from Rachel. "Danny's going to be a couple of hours still I think. He's sorry he couldn't make it."

"That's okay, we can do something together," Grace smiled at him from the back seat. "Where's he at anyway?"

"He's giving evidence on a case at the court house, but things have been delayed today so he's having to hang around not doing much," Steve explained. "Boring really but it's part of the job. So what's the plan madame?"

Grace gazed out the window and thought for all of ten seconds. "We haven't been to play crazy golf in a while."

Steve grinned and nodded, pulling into another lane to head in the direction of the coast. "I like the sound of that. Burgers afterwards? The loser can pay."

"Yeah!" Grace agreed.

Danny had once pointed out to him that the only time Steve was happy to lose was when Grace was somehow involved in whatever game they were playing. She of course was the winner at Crazy Golf and Steve of course grovelled at her technique on mastering the many obstacles in order to gain her victory. To celebrate they went for burgers and shaved ice. Danny called as Grace was explaining just why One Direction were the greatest boy band ever.

"Hey, where are you guys?"

"We're eating shaved ice and discussing boy bands."

"This One Direction thing isn't going away soon is it?" Danny huffed, but Steve could tell he was smiling.

"You done at the court house?" Steve asked him and frowning at Grace as she snuck a spoonful of his raspberry ice from his bowl. She giggled and swallowed it down with a look of victory.

"Yeah, was going to head home," Danny replied. "I take it you've eaten."

"Yup, we had burgers," Steve informed him. "Want me to bring you something?"

"Nah, I'm sure we've got something in," Danny said. "You going to be long? I could come meet you."

"No we're finishing up," Steve told him. "We'll head back soon."

"Ok see you at home."

"Bye D," Steve said, putting his phone down and fake glaring at Grace who'd snuck another spoon of his ice. "You know, if you wanted raspberry you should have ordered raspberry."

"Raspberry is Harry's favourite flavor," Grace informed him, like it made all the difference in the world.

* * *

"Danny? We're home," Steve said as he opened the door and let Grace go ahead of him.

Danny appeared from the kitchen and grinned, heading over to them. "Hey you!"

Grace put her bags down and jumped into his open arms. "Hey Danno."

"You had a nice time spending all of Steve's well earned money?" Danny asked her with a laugh.

"Yup, just like you told me," Grace giggled, giving him a kiss on the cheek before he set her back on her feet.

"You two are lucky I like to spoil you," Steve pointed out to them with a roll of his eyes, handing over the box to Danny who looked at him with a questioning expression. "Rachel said she was clearing out stuff and found this all belonging to you."

"Oh, ok," Danny frowned, turning away to put it on the coffee table. Steve put a hand on his arm and gave a small tug.

"What? I don't get a welcome home kiss too?" Steve said in a mock sad voice.

Danny rolled his eyes at him and tilted his face to his. "I'm sorry honey, hey to you too."

Steve grinned and gave him a peck on the lips. "Hey."

"What's in the box dad?" Grace asked him as he put it down.

"No idea," Danny replied, trying to snag the tape to pull it away and open it up. After a few failed attempts he held out a hand to Steve expectantly and was handed a swiss army knife without having to ask. He located the knife tool and cut through the tape quickly. "Let's take a look."

He pulled back the flaps of the box and took out a few old photographs of friends and family back in NJ, including some from his rookie days when he'd first become a cop.

"See Grace, your dad really was young once upon a time," Steve said as they looked through the frames.

Danny dug around, there were old t-shirts, including a 'frankie says relax' one which made Steve burst into laughter. Danny pulled another photograph from the bottom of the box, glanced at it and quickly buried it back inside. Steve was even more surprised when Danny jumped to his feet, grabbing the box and it's contents.

"Uh, I'm just gonna put this away upstairs," Danny said quickly. "Grace you want to watch tv?"

"Sure, okay," Grace said, having grown bored of digging around her dads old stuff anyway. She grabbed the remote as Danny took off up the stairs, Steve hot on his heels.

"What you got hiding in that box Danny?" Steve teased as Danny escaped into their bedroom. "Old nudey pictures you can't let your daughter see? Come on, give me a peek?"

"No, nothing like that," Danny said, rolling his eyes. He retreated to the far side of the room, holding the box tightly. "It isn't anything. Just let me go through some of this stuff alone."

Steve realised it was something Danny didn't want him to see, which made him all the more curious.

"Come on D, after all this time, you still have secrets from me?" Steve said, trying to look hurt.

"Don't make a big deal out of this," Danny said carefully. "Honestly babe, it's nothing."

Steve folded his arms and locked eyes with him accross the room. Danny gave a tiny gulp. This wasn't going to end well.

"Tell me Danny," Steve warned gently. "You know I won't give up on this until you do. You think you can hide whatever that photo is from me?"

"If I burn it," Danny said, sticking his chin out at him. "Don't glare at me like that Steven."

"Show me or I'll take a look for myself," Steve said, taking a step closer.

"Steve, drop it," Danny replied, glancing around. "Please babe."

"Is it something bad?" Steve asked him. "Something incriminating?"

"No," Danny shook his head. "Just - something - nobody knows about. Not here. Back home yeah and Rachel. But it's - Steve, please-."

Steve stood right infront of him now and there was nowhere else to run. Steve looked desperately in need of looking in the box but instead he kept his hands to himself and looked at Danny gently.

"If you really don't want me to know, then you don't have to tell me or show me," Steve assured him. "But if it isn't anything to be ashamed of or a regret then I'm real confused here, because it's sounds like you're keeping something secret that might also be something special or important, at least at one time in your life."

Danny sighed, Steve knew he couldn't resist too long when he got all clever about respecting boundaries and being a couple and how they were partners and shared everything together. Least that was what he felt Steve was saying to him.

"Ok one, you do not get to laugh. Two, you do not get to needle me with questions. And three, you do not get to yell at me because I never told you this the moment I found out you were in the Navy," Danny said, putting the box down on their dresser drawers.

Steve frowned at the last stipulation and went to open his mouth, but Danny raised a finger at him and gave him a stern glare.

"Ok, ok," Steve agreed. "Show me."

Danny sighed, dug around in the box again and swallowed down a breath before pulling out a frame as well as a handful of photographs. He turned it around and handed it to Steve. Steve took it from him and stared at it for a long time open mouthed before looking at Danny with an accusing glare of his own.

"You're Navy?"

"Hardly," Danny rolled his eyes. "And you promised not to ask questions."

"Musician First Class Daniel Williams," Steve said, reading out the small tag at the bottom of the frame. "USN."

Danny shrugged and went to step away but Steve wouldn't let him escape so easily. "Whoa, whoa, what is this Danny? Explain please."

"It was a long time ago," Danny shook his head. "Back when I tore my ACL, I had nothing to do, they needed a guitarist."

Steve stared at him like he'd grown two heads. "Guitar?"

"Didn't I mention? I play a little," Danny tried to brush it off.

"A little? You were in the USN Country Current," Steve said, starting to sound a little pissed off at how blase he was about the entire situation. "United States Navy Danny. They don't do anything by halves, no matter what position. If you played in the band, you had to be good, so don't lie to me by saying a little. You must have quite a talent to play for them."

"You said you wouldn't ask about it," Danny sighed.

Steve took him by the arm and pulled him to the bed, sitting down and dragging Danny down beside him. "Start from the beginning."

* * *

"So I knew Stu Harris from school, we were in a band together, did small gigs when we were seniors at parties and stuff. He'd gone on to the Navy and ended up in in the band also. I became a cop and joined the band they had at the precinct. We did a lot of community gigs, charities and stuff you know. Anyway, I tore my ACL badly again chasing down a perp, so I was playing a lot more because there wasn't much else for me to do until it healed up. Harris happened to be visiting New Jersey on a home visit as he was travelling with the band and we got together for some drinks. We got talking about the gigs we did as seniors, I told him I was playing for the precinct band. We ended up doing a gig at our local bar just for old times sake, just the two of us, guitars and a lot of old country songs."

"Oh my god, you sing too," Steve said in amazement.

Danny ignored him and continued. "So Harris called me a couple of days later, saying that their guitarist had had a nasty accident and broken his wrist and arm. Obviously the guy couldn't play and would I like to stand in. I wasn't going to but Rachel was tired of me being in the house all of the time and thought it would do me good, so I said yes. I thought it would be a one time thing, but I ended up travelling to some gigs with them over the course or eight of nine months. I'm not really Navy, I guess I was sort of given a temporary title and of course, with a band like them, I had to have the uniform. But eventually my knee got better, I needed to focus on my career and so I did a last hoorah at a big charity event and that was that. It was good while it lasted, but it was barely a year of my life. Things changed, my marriage began falling apart, I was struggling to stay afloat, ended up selling my guitars, I had three, real good ones too you know. My mom and dad couldn't believe it when I told them, but it was sink or swim right? A guitar wasn't as important as fighting for the right to see my little girl every month. I thought I'd buy another one, get back into playing again, maybe join the precinct band again but it never happened. We moved here, where living is even more expensive, it never happened."

"You miss it," Steve said knowingly, seeing it in the way Danny spoke about it.

"Whatever," Danny shrugged, shaking his head. He took the pictures back and stood up. "It's all in the past now."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of D," Steve said, standing and following him over to where he was placing the pictures back in the box. Steve slid his hands around his waist and gave him a squeeze. "Thank you for telling me."

"You tell no-one," Danny ordered lightly. "Not Chin or Kono. Not even Grace."

"Hey, look at me," Steve said, turning him around and putting his hands on his shoulders. "Nothing to be ashamed of remember? You should put that picture out on display. It's part of who you were, who you are. The fact that you had to sacrifice that part of your life so you could be with your daughter, do you realise what that means? How important that is to show people? Hearing you talk just now, I know it was something you enjoyed. You obviously have a talent Danny and you should be proud of that."

Steve expected some witty comeback about how he was a sappy schmuck at times, but instead Danny gave a small smile and pulled him close.

"Thanks babe," he said simply, drawing him in for a kiss.

* * *

The subject seemed to have been dropped once Danny had opened up about it. Steve didn't ask many more questions, but he did put Danny's picture out on display with some others and Danny didn't complain, much. Grace of course got the whole story once the photo was produced, then Chin, Kono, Max, Kamekona. It even filtered through the HPD and Danny was given a few offers to audition for their band. He politely refused and had to deal with a pushy Steve trying to get him to change his mind.

"Babe I haven't played in years," Danny reminded him. "And I haven't got anything to practice on."

That was until his birthday. It wasn't a special one, but they had everyone over to the house for an afternoon barbeque. He left Steve in charge of burning the meat, whilst he prepped all the extras with the help of Grace. Everyone arrived in the space of a half hour and soon drinks were beging handed around and Danny smiled at Chin vainly attempting to take over the cooking of meat from Steve.

They ate, drank and had a great time on the beach. Grace got overly excited when it was time for the cake, which Rachel carefully carried from the kitchen onto the lanai as Grace jumped around beside her, jolting a few drinks in the process. Danny grabbed her before there was a big accident and asked her to help him blow out the candles. Grace gave him a big hug and looked at Steve.

"Can we give it to him now?" She whined at him.

"Yup," Steve nodded conspirtorily and they headed into the house.

"Give me what?" Danny called after them as he began cutting into the cake.

"Your present," Grace replied over her shoulder.

Danny handed out cake as they waited, Grace ran back onto the lanai laughing. "Come here and close your eyes Danno."

Danny grinned, walking over to her and dutifully closing his eyes. There was a long moments pause as Grace squeezed his hand.

"Happy Birthday Danny," Steve said, prompting him to take a look.

Danny opened his eyes to find himself being presented with a solid black guitar case.

"It's from all of us," Steve explained with a wide smile.

Danny was momentarily gobsmacked and just stared, carefully reaching out for the case. He lifted it to lie it on one of the lounge chairs and opened it up, revealing the guitar inside.

"Wow I don't know what to say," Danny said in amazement. It was a sweet looking guitar, his trained eye picked up on the fact it was a mid range quality, not one of the most expensive but certainly not cheap. Grace handed him a small gift bag, which he found had a guitar strap (Grace chose it herself), an electronic tuner, plectrums and other assortments. "Thank you so much. Everyone."

Steve leaned in for a kiss, liking how much Danny's face had lit up from the gift. It was a whole new side he was learning about him.

"How about a song?" Steve whispered hopefully.

Danny shook his head a little. "Uh uh, I haven't played in a while. Anyway, it will need tuning."

"Next time," Rachel said from accross the lanai. "We'll come over for the encore."

Danny smiled over at her. Rachel had known him when he had played, she'd been supportive of his talent and had been dissapointed herself when she'd found out he'd sold his guitars and dropped out from playing at gigs.

"Ok," Danny agreed with a shy smile.

"I'll make sure it is arranged," Steve promised everyone.

* * *

When everyone had gone home, Steve ushered Danny away as they cleared up.

"I know you've been wanting to get your hands on something all afternoon and for once it hasn't been me," Steve teased, pinching his ass. "Go enjoy your present, I'll finish up."

Steve grabbed a trash bag and began gathering up the remnants of the party. After a couple of minutes, the sound of strings being plucked filtered through the air. He kept on at his task, giving Danny time even though he wanted nothing more than to watch him rediscover that talent he obviously had. More strings were tinkered with, he was tuning the instrument up. Steve dumped the bag in the trash can and turned to wiping down surfaces, then sweeping up. Soon enough, the plucking of strings turned to actual notes being strummed.

Unable to resist any longer, Steve snuck to the kitchen door and listened more carefully. He didn't recognise it, but there was a tune definitely there. He didn't know what he was listening for, but it sounded good, a little stunted in places, as Danny tried to remember the chords.

"You can come in you know," Danny said loudly. "You don't need to hide."

"Not hiding," Steve said, walking into the room with a small laugh. "Just didn't want to cramp your style."

"I have no style," Danny retorted.

Steve took a long look at him, holding the guitar like he was a natural and thought Danny definitely had a style. Cliche as it was, Danny in tight jeans, cowboy boots and check shirt would actually be quite hot.

"What you grinning at?" Danny asked with a smile.

"You definitely have a style," Steve laughed, sitting down. "You gonna serenade me or what?"

"Or what," Danny replied blithely, strumming his fingers down the strings. "This is the first time I've touched a guitar in about eight years, I'm rusty. Plus I forgot what a bitch is in on the fingers."

He wiggled his fingers at Steve where he'd been holding the strings down for each chord.

"Oh come on Danny, I want to hear you sing," Steve pleaded gently.

Danny actually blushed, which Steve found immensely cute. "No," Danny said shaking his head and looking away embarassed.

"Please?" Steve said, sitting forward. "You've done gigs in front of crowds of people, you played at charity balls with the USN Navy Band for gods sake. You can't sing me a little tune?"

Danny sighed and rolled his eyes, flexing his fingers and eyeing him up. "You do not get to laugh."

Steve held up his hands in total seriousness. "I am not going to laugh at you D."

"Ok, so I used to solo with this when we did NJPD gigs," Danny explained quietly. "Used to sing it to Grace, even if she was too little to understand it."

_I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow,_  
_And each road leads you where you want to go,_  
_And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,_  
_I hope you choose the one that means the most to you._  
_And if one door opens to another door closed,_  
_I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,_  
_If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,_

_But more than anything, more than anything,_  
_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,_  
_Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,_  
_You never need to carry more than you can hold,_  
_And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,_  
_I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,_  
_Yeah, this, is my wish._

Danny cut off there, flushing and not quite meeting Steve's eye. It was a strange experience sharing this part of himself after so long, especially with Steve. It made him feel more vulnerable than he had in a long time. He felt the couch dip beside him and Steve was right there, grinning like a goof and looking like he'd been handed the world on a plate.

"You've kept this secret all these years, why?" Steve demanded playfully, getting handsy, one sliding around his shoulders, the other on his thigh. "That was amazing Danny. You sound amazing."

"I wouldn't say amazing," Danny said with a shake of his head, feeling his cheeks getting redder.

"You can sing," Steve exclaimed. "I knew you had a talented mouth, I mean, I can't shut you up at the best of times, but you can sing too."

"I'll say I'm good," Danny agreed. "Only because I wouldn't have been asked to be in the bands if I wasn't. But I'm not amazing babe."

He felt Steve give a sigh and glanced at him, finding Steve gazing at him with an exasperated look. "What?" Danny asked, feeling embarassed.

"Why is it hard for you to take a compliment?" Steve smiled.

"From you it's usually followed with a thinly veiled insult," Danny shot back with a small smile.

"This isn't a usual situation," Steve reminded him, moving closer and kissing him lightly. "You looked different when you were singing, you got a look in your eyes when you got into the song. You love this don't you."

Danny gave a small nod of his head. "I never wanted to be a proffessional or anything. I mean I never had dreams of grand stages and touring worldwide in a band. But, I dunno. Where I grew up, it was a tough neighbourhood. You didn't go round telling everyone you played an instrument, but my dad taught me how to play, it was our thing you know, what we shared together you know? Got me through some tough times, until the divorce. Guess I didn't realise how much I missed it."

Steve nuzzled his cheek gently. "Sing me something else?"

"No, let me get used to playing again," Danny laughed lightly, kissing him. "Maybe I'll give you a private performance of all my favourites once I remember what I'm doing properly."

"I'll hold you to that," Steve warned him. "And we will be arranging having everyone over as well, eventually."

"We'll see," Danny said, not committing to anything just yet.

* * *

A few months later Steve had managed to persuade Danny to go audition for the HPD band. They weren't particularly after another member but seeing Danny's talent they couldn't refuse. With his first gig in years coming up, Danny was nervous and most of his spare time alone he spent practicing at home as well as going to rehearsals which thankfully didn't cut into his Grace time much. He did feel guilty that it was cutting into his time spent with Steve.

"It isn't all of the time and it's only so much lately because you have a gig coming up," Steve said to him when Danny voiced his concern. "Don't worry about it."

The night of the performance arrived and Danny was nervous as he dressed. It was a casual fundraiser so they weren't donning uniforms, informal was key. Dark jeans, black boots, blue t that Steve liked him in. Steve sounded his approval when he walked into the bedroom with a whistle.

"You look good," he smiled, walking over to where Danny was smoothing back his hair.

"Yeah? Not like I'm trying too hard?" Danny asked with concern. He wasn't a vain guy but he knew what looked good, didn't mean he didn't have moments of uncertainty when it came to wardrobe choice.

"Uh uh, looking hot," Steve said, unsure where to touch first. The tee was tight enough to accentuate his arms and shoulders muscled lines, the jeans showed off his ass perfectly. Steve slid his lips along his neck and hummed, hands trying sneakily undo Danny's jeans.

"No Steven," Danny chided, pushing his hands away. "You can show me your appreciation of my outfit after the gig. Don't want memories of you seducing me putting me off mid performance."

Steve groaned pleadingly but settled his hands on Danny's hips. "You do look good," Steve reiterated. "Good luck tonight. It's going to be great."

"Thanks babe," Danny smiled, turning to face him. "Couldn't have done this without you."

Danny had forgotten what it was like to be on stage as part of a band. It was addictive, energetic, passionate. His nerves dissappeared half way through the first song and by the time his solo arrived in the second half he was raring to go. He'd gone with a Johnny Cash number, Father & Son, one of the first songs his dad had ever taught him to play. He couldn't help but give a wry smile at Steve at the 'find a girl' line, but the sentiment of the song still stuck with him, despite that it was a 'boy' he'd found instead eventually.

At the end of the night he joined Steve and the others at their tables, being patted on the shoulder by a lot of people.

"It was good seeing you back on the stage Danny," Rachel said from across the table.

Steve squeezed his hand and nodded in agreement. "You were-,"

"Amazing?" Danny laughed, leaning over for a kiss. He happened to glance behind them as he pulled back and gaped in surprise. "Oh my god, Stu?"

"Hey," said a man from behind them. Everybody turned to look as Danny jumped to his feet and gave the man a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Danny said, looking at his old friend.

"Didn't he tell you?" Stu said, nodding towards Steve. Danny turned to find Steve grinning liek the cat who'd gotten the cream.

"Surprise," Steve said gladly.

"But, how'd you-," Danny began but Steve ignored him, grabbing a spare seat for Stu to sit. "Uh everyone this is Stuart Harris an old friend of mine from New Jersey. He's also Navy and part of their official band."

"Hi," Stuart nodded to everyone before he and Danny got quickly caught up.

"So why are you here? Are you playing?"

"Yeah at Pearl," Stu nodded. "That's how Steve got in touch with me. He'd heard we were playing and invited me along. You're just as good as you ever were."

"Thanks," Danny said, knowing the compliment was humbly given.

"So think you can skip a few practice sessions with these guys to come gig with us?" Stu said, springing him with the question.

"What?" Danny asked in surprise.

"You heard me," Stu laughed. "It isn't actually for a while, we've a few gigs to do before the official one at Pearl. But it's the bands anniversary and we're trying to get as many people who have been part of it over the years together to come play as a mass group. You're one of the last we've been looking for. I lost track of you after you went back to playing Detective."

"I don't know," Danny said, taken aback by the request.

"Ah come on Danny, it's a one time thing," Steve encouraged. "Plus, I want to see you in the uniform."

That certainly swayed Danny towards the idea and he smiled at Stu. "Let me think about it. Are you free tomorrow? We should have lunch and catch up properly."

"Yeah, I am," Stu nodded, digging into his poket for his buisness card. "Here's my number."

* * *

Danny wasn't sure how he'd been pursuaded, but between them, Steve and Stuart had managed to convince him to do the gig at Pearl. They didn't have long for rehearsals, but there was forty people in all who'd shown up to do the one off gig and it was going to be special. Between them, Danny and Steve had managed to get tickets for everybody.

"You got to come out sooner or later," Steve said, knocking on the bathroom door. Danny was gazing into the mirror and smiled wryly. "Come on Danno, out with you."

Danny opened the door and received a wolf whistle from Steve. "Ok that uniform, we're keeping," Steve exclaimed. "You're gorgeous."

"Takes me donning the blues for you to tell me that?" Danny teased, trying to push past him, but Steve wouldn't be budged more than an inch. Steve was wearing his own uniform which Danny always found distracting.

Steve smirked and stole a kiss from him as he slipped around him. Steve turned and watched as Danny sat on the edge of the bed and began putting on his shoes.

"You all set?" Steve asked him.

"Yeah," Danny nodded. "Thought I'd be more nervous. I was always nervous playing with the Navy band. I dunno, maybe it's because it's so formal, everyone all dressed up and stuff. There's going to be a lot of important people there tonight isn't there?"

"If I say who will that make you more nervous?" Steve questioned.

Danny gazed up at him before returning his attention to fastening his shoe laces. "Don't tell me, better if I don't know."

He stood up and looked Steve up and down. "You sure things will be okay, I mean for us, you know?"

"Yes," Steve assured him, again. "It's just a normal night out Danny. We can hold hands, we can kiss, I could even give you a spin around the dance floor. Nobody is going to say a thing about it."

"Whatever you're comfortable with," Danny replied with a laugh. "If that includes my two left feet, it's all on you babe."

"Depends on how much of the night I survive without getting under the layers of that uniform you're wearing," Steve pointed out with a smile. He glanced at the clock and grabbed their hats where they rested side by side on the dresser.

"We best get going," He said, holding out Danny's hat. "You ready?"

"No," Danny groaned, taking the hat and letting Steve pull him in. "But lets do this."

"You really do look gorgeous," Steve told him again.

"Thanks," Danny replied, flushing from the compliment. "So do you."

* * *

Danny had played large gigs in important places in his months with the USN band, but the concert at Pearl was overwhelming. The Governor as attending, as well as several politicians and important people that supported him. And of course the USN presence, which amounted to a lot of people in uniforms with so many medals on their chests, stars and stripes that Danny was glad Steve hadn't given the low down on who was who. He'd find out later, after the performance.

Usually he didn't mind doing a solo, but he was glad this time round he didn't have one. With so many musicians present, the only singing he was doing was backing vocals, which was fine by him. As they set up and got organise, he looked for Steve and Grace in the large audience sitting before them. He spotted them half way back to the right, along with a sea of other familiar faces and family. There was a large group of HPD gathered also.

He concentrated on what he had to do and the concert began, but it took him a few songs to really get past the sudden nerves which had arrived on seeing the audience. He kept his cool by seeking out Steve and Grace in the crowd. By the interval the crowd was really getting into it, the sun was beginning to dip as the second half began. By the end, they played two encores before they finally, finally had to end it. The applause was immense and Danny felt like he'd been part of something important and special. It had been an honor to have been asked the first time round, nevermind be part of this special occasion. He also felt it strengthened his relationship with Steve, his association with the USN, however fleeting and minute, was still important and Steve had reminded him of that by encouraging him to take up the guitar again.

"We should get her home," Danny smiled as Steve gathered a very tired Grace into his arms. She cuddled in and rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes.

"Steve," A voice interrupted them.

Steve looked past Danny in surprise and moved to salute, which was awkward with a sleeping girl balanced with one arm. Danny turned to look at the man, a General, who had caught them mid exit.

"General, I'd been informed you were here," Steve said, grinning and shaking hands with the man after they'd saluted one another. "I looked around but I couldn't find you."

"Stuck with all those politicians," The General replied with a grimace. He nodded towards Grace with a smile. "She yours?"

"No, uh," Steve said, looking to Danny.

"She's mine," Danny spoke up.

"General Shore this is Danny Williams," Steve introduced them quickly. "Danny this is General Shore, he was the leading officer in my BUD's training."

"I was barely a Colonel back then," Shore smirked with a small laugh. "Pleased to meet you Danny. I've heard a lot about you."

"You have?" Danny and Steve exclaimed with frowns.

"Course, I speak to Joe White on a regular basis," Shore laughed. "You were good up there. Joe didn't mention you were a muscian with the USN."

"It's a long, boring story Sir," Danny shrugged. "And I hadn't played in a while, just got back into it this past year."

"Well thank you for taking part," Shore said, patting him on the shoulder. "I'm glad I caught you Steve. I've kept up with your progress over the years but you know how it is, once you start climbing the ladder you get sent to so many places, get given a desk so many times, it's hard to keep track of the ones you know are going to be a success."

Shore turned to Danny with a proud look in his eyes. "I always knew Steve had it in him to become a SEAL. I had a bet on with Joe from the start he'd be one of the few to survive training. Never let me down, though I was a little thrown when I heard you were moving to reserves and taking on an offer to start a task force on an island. That is until I heard how successful that has been as well. Not the future I expected for you, but your still proving me right. And you even found time in between for a personal relationship."

Steve looked flustered by all the compliments and didn't know what to say. Shore laughed again and patted Danny on the arm. "Any other man you'd be feeding the ego, but not Steve."

"He doesn't hear it often enough sometimes," Danny said knowingly. "Anyway, I have ways of keeping his ego in check. I live with him, I know he ain't perfect."

"I'm on the island for another week," Shore said to Steve. "It would be nice to see you before I leave again. Have a proper catch up, away from the crowd."

"We'd love to have you over for dinner," Danny said before Steve could reply.

"Yes, please," Steve nodded quickly.

"Sounds great, thank you," Shore nodded. "Call the base tomorrow, pass on your address."

"We will, thank you," Steve replied and the General shook their hands again before moving on.

"He seems like a nice guy," Danny said as the General walked off.

"He is," Steve agreed. "A good officer, good leader. A good man."

Danny nodded and smiled, putting a hand on his arm, looking at Grace who was sound asleep. "We really should take her home."

* * *

"Morning," Grace said sleepily, finding Danny on the lanai, tinkering with his guitar.

"Morning sweetness," Danny grinned, kissing her on the cheek. "You're up early."

Grace nodded and slid onto a seat beside him, glancing about. "Where's Steve?"

"On his morning run," Danny informed her. "You want breakfast?"

"Cereal please," Grace nodded.

"Coming right up," Danny nodded, standing and setting his guitar down on his seat. He disappeared into the kitchen to prepare the culinary delight of lucky charms, along with a glass of orange juice and heard the gentle plucking of strings from the lanai. He grinned and returned with her breakfast as Grace looked up and smiled at him.

"Think you could teach me how to play Danno?" She asked him, sitting down again as he put her bowl on the table.

"You want to learn the guitar?" Danny asked in surprise, but happy with the request.

"I'd like to try it, see if I like it," Grace replied, taking a sip of her juice. "And it would be something nice for us to do together."

"You know your Grandpa taught me how to play," Danny explained to her. "I guess I was about your age, maybe a little younger."

"Yeah? He must be really good, because you're really good," Grace said, before digging into her breakfast.

"Thanks," Danny smiled with a soft laugh. "How about after breakfast we have your first lesson?"

"Ok," Grace managed to say as she chomped on a spoonful of charms. She swallowed the mouthful before gazing at him. "Think you can teach me the song you like singing so much?"

"Which one?" Danny asked. He had a few favourites.

"The one that you sing for me?" Grace replied, humming a few notes of 'My Wish'.

"How'd you know I sing that for you?" Danny smiled again. He'd sang it at a few gigs Grace had been fortunate to attend.

"Mom told me," Grace informed him. "She said you used to sing that to me when she was pregnant with me and when you used to rock me to sleep."

"Yeah I did," Danny affirmed. "And yes I'll teach you that one, if you want me too."

"Great," Grace said, excited at the prospect. Danny stood again to go get some coffee and put toast on for Steve, who'd be home soon from his run.

"And maybe some One Direction songs?" He heard Grace say as he went back into the kitchen. "Katie says she can play four of their songs already. And you can get the chords off the internet for their songs or probably buy them in a shop somewhere."

Danny sighed, glad his daughter was taking an interest, but lamenting that her taste in music wasn't as classic as his own.

~ fin ~


End file.
